Unpredictable
by Aiedail01
Summary: Short-ish oneshot about the Joker, based on The Dark Knight movie. "Maybe that’s why he was so good at hide-and-seek as a child. He always knew where the other kids would hide, and he knew where they wouldn’t look."


**Okay, so I'm working on a TON of stuff right now- Twilight stories and summer reading (Wuthering Heights and Grapes of Wrath EW), but I just saw the Dark Knight and I was like holy shit I gotta write about that. **

**So here goes. Yay!**

**I think I switched from past to present tense a few times in there, so sorry about the confusion. :P**

**There's some disturbing stuff in here, I guess violence and such. Definitely not as bad as the movie, though. My god, that scarred me for life. In a semi-good way. :)**

**x x x**

"Why so serious?" he taunted, and dug the knife into flesh. The body dropped to the ground.

That was always in there- the one unchanging factor.

The story itself varied.

"_You wanna know how I got these scars?" He licked his lips. "Well. You see, when I was a little boy, I loved clowns. They're funny, right?" He laughed a little, blinked once or twice. "I met one, once, told him that I wanted to be one. 'Why so serious?' the clown asked me. And I thought about it. Why _was_ I so serious? So I took a knife, put it right in the corners of my mouth. Like this, see? Now I'm always smiling!" He cocked his head. "Why so serious?"_

Sometimes he reuses the good ones, or blends a couple together.

The Joker is _never _serious. He laughs at the world, because nothing can take him down. He knows people. He knows the decisions they'll make, and he knows exactly how to avoid them.

Maybe that's why he was so good at hide-and-seek as a child. He always knew where the other kids would hide, and he knew where they wouldn't look.

If you're that good, why beserious?

"_Like my scars?" He gestured to his mouth. "I'll tell you how I got them. My uncle, he was a war veteran. After the war, he went a little... strange in the head. He was tortured there, yup. He had scars all over his face. Not so pretty to look at, unfortunately. But anyway, good ol' Uncle James stayed with my parents after the war. And one day, I was sitting in the room with him, watching TV. Suddenly he got up and started yelling at me! 'Do you see these scars? Do you want to know what it feels like?' He laughed as he said it. 'Why so serious?' he asked me. 'They're just goddamn scars!' And he grabbed me by the hair and yanked me into the kitchen, grabbed a knife. And that's how these," he pointed to the corners of his mouth and flashed a smile, "came to be." _

People were predictable.

The Joker was not.

His goals and tasks were simple; to his mind, at least. People always expected what he thought they would, and that's when they got caught in the trap. If they could ever be bothered to look at it from outside, they would get it immediately.

"Think outside the box, people!" he wanted to scream at them sometimes.

But if they did, then this little game wouldn't be so fun anymore. More challenging, maybe, but not as satisfying as doing tiny little easy things to screw the world over.

_See the scars? It's a funny story how I got them, really," he smiled as the woman he was holding shook. He let the very tip of the blade graze the inside of her cheek. "My brother had a bit of a thing for knives. He collected them, carried 'em around. He used them on people who threatened him. So one day, I was talking to his girlfriend. And he got insanely jealous. He pulled out a knife, and boy, was he mad. 'Hitting on my girlfriend is funny, huh?' he screamed at me. 'If it's hilarious to fuck me over, why so serious?' And he ripped into my face with the blade." He grinned. "I've got more scars, too, but these are the best, don'tcha think?"_

So how did he get those scars?

At his own hands. Just like with the people, he put the knife to the corner of the mouth and _pulled._

But why?

There was no drunken father, no superficial girlfriend, no clown, no war veteran uncle, no violent brother.

It wasn't only that they looked damn good when he put the same ones on his victims, like an army of Jokers. An army of what he represented.

No, the scars were simply there because no one would expect them. He was _unpredictable._

**x x x**

**Eh, don't really like the last line.**

**Yeah, so I definitely think they should have played with those stories for why he got the scars a bit more.**

**Has anyone read a book/seen a movie where the guy has a dog with him all the time and he always makes up excuses for why he has it? One was like "I have a metal leg and he senses magnets" or something, or he would say he was blind and it was a guide dog. I don't remember the real reason, but I remember that scene and I can't remember what it's from! Sorry if I sound crazy. (this just kind of reminded me of it.) Maybe I dreamed it lol. Anyway, thanks if you can help :)**

**OH! And review, please please please!**


End file.
